Porque ella siempre consigue lo que quiere
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Mimi se enorgullecía de poder leer las emociones de todo el mundo en sus miradas con una única excepción: Yamato Ishida, el chico serio y solitario que parecía no sentir nada. Pero eso no iba a quedar así, al fin y al cabo la chica siempre conseguía lo que quería.


.

**~ Porque ella siempre consigue lo que quiere ~**

.

Mimi se miró al espejo una última vez antes de salir de casa. Estaba fantástica con su nuevo vestido rosa, le gustaba el contraste que hacía con su larga melena castaña. Se retocó un poco el maquillaje y miró el reloj. Llegaba quince minutos tarde. Ni siquiera se metió prisa, sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a que llegara la última, aunque Davis solía hacerle la competencia en ese aspecto.

Salió de su portal y caminó por la ciudad. No estaban sus padres para llevarla así que le tocaba ir andando, en realidad no le importaba porque le gustaba pararse a ver los escaparates de las tiendas. Se paró cinco minutos ante una de ellas porque había una falda que le pareció fantástica. Ya sabía en qué gastar un dinero que tenía ahorrado.

Estaba de buen humor ese día, realmente solía estar de buen humor siempre. Sonrió al ver un jardín repleto de flores, cuando era más pequeña solía colarse en él y fingir que era la princesa de las rosas y los lirios. Se acercó y olisqueó una rosa del mismo tono que su nombre que asomaba por fuera de la verja. Olía igual que su champú. Sonrió de nuevo y retomó su marcha con tranquilidad. Llegaba ya casi veinticinco minutos tarde.

Casi se sorprendió cuando llegó a casa de Joe, porque iba tan ensimismada disfrutando del paseo que no se había dado cuenta. Llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente a que la abrieran. En realidad no le gustaba nada esperar pero llegando casi media hora tarde sabía que no tenía razón para quejarse de nada. Ese día se reunían para despedir al mayor del grupo, que se iba a estudiar a otra ciudad, todos lo iban a echar de menos.

Subió por el ascensor, llegó a la residencia Kido y sonrió de oreja a oreja al peliazul que le abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, Joe! ¡Te vamos a echar de menos! ¡Nos tendrás que visitar! -exclamó ella con entusiasmo, no correspondiendo con la tristeza de sus palabras de anticipada despedida.

-Mimi, dime eso cuando te vayas no cuando acabas de llegar.

La risa de la castaña inundó el pasillo. Él la dejó pasar con cierto aire de fastidio, Mimi sabía que al joven no le gustaban las despedidas y supuso que a eso se debía su estado de ánimo. Entró con paso firme y saludó a sus amigos, examinando a cada uno de ellos. Aunque casi nadie lo sabía, la chica se fijaba mucho en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se enorgullecía de saber leer las emociones de todos solo con ver su mirada y el gesto de su rostro.

Yolei tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y parloteaba sin cesar con Ken, el chico la miraba con cariño mientras escuchaba todo el monólogo, desde que empezaron a salir solían meterse en su propia burbuja. Sora parecía nerviosa por alguna razón y descubrió cuál era al ver a Tai bastante cerca de ella, el castaño le estaba diciendo algo al oído y la antigua portadora del amor se había sonrojado. Él también estaba algo ansioso a pesar de su gesto tranquilo, Mimi sabía que el chico cada vez era más obvio con su mejor amiga porque quería demostrarle que la quería como algo más. La castaña suspiró con una sonrisa, qué romántico, estaba deseando que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

Izzy tenía ese aire pensativo de siempre, seguramente su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí perdida entre complicados cálculos o teclas de ordenador. Davis disfrutaba exageradamente devorando él solo una pizza mientras movía la cabeza al son de la música y Cody lo miraba con desaprobación por sus pocos modales. En la otra punta de la habitación Kari y T.K intercambiaban miradas cómplices de vez en cuando y rozaban sutilmente sus manos cada poco tiempo, lo que convencía aún más a Mimi de que sus sospechas eran ciertas: esos dos ya estaban juntos pero aún no lo habían dicho a los demás.

Se dio la vuelta y, junto al equipo de música, encontró a la mayor incógnita de su vida. Yamato Ishida. Ese chico serio y frío, que siempre parecía mantenerse algo apartado de los demás. Era cierto que ya era más sociable en la primera aventura al mundo digital y que aparecía de vez en cuando su mal carácter, pero ella no estaba contenta. Porque nunca había llegado a comprenderlo. Porque era alguien que solía parecer indiferente hacia casi todo. Como si no sintiera nada.

En ese momento empezó el juego. Ahí estaba su reto para esa día, iba a conseguir sacar alguna emoción a ese joven rubio y solitario.

Sonrió para sí misma y comenzó a trazar el plan en su cabeza. No comprendía cómo no le iba mejor en las matemáticas, con lo calculadora que en realidad era ella. Pero siempre por una buena causa, claro. Se paseó por la habitación, charló un poco con alguno de sus amigos, y después se decidió a comenzar.

-¡Chicos! ¿Podéis quitar la música? -preguntó a Izzy y a Joe con ojos inocentes.

Ellos fruncieron el ceño ante la petición pero hicieron lo que les había dicho. Los demás la miraron expectantes, sin comprender qué quería. Sonrió, le gustaba demasiado ser el centro de atención como para no disfrutar con la situación.

-Quiero contaros algo... -dijo con dramatismo, consiguiendo que su voz se rompiera en el momento justo-. Hoy hace diez años que perdí a mi perrito...

Y así comenzó el teatro improvisado, siempre había sido muy buena actriz. Contó una historia inventada de la que se hizo protagonista, en la que tuvo un cachorro que se le escapó y cuando lo encontró estaba muy enfermo. Incluso consiguió soltar alguna lagrimita al explicar que el perro jamás se recuperó.

-Yo sigo acordándome de él cada vez que veo algún perro, nunca olvidaré a mi compañero de juegos que luchó duramente para tratar de no abandonarme -concluyó con dramatismo.

Sonrió en sus adentros al ver que Yolei lloraba a mares y que Sora y Kari parecían tener los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Los chicos la miraba con mucha pena y le pareció que Davis derramaba alguna lágrima que intentaba ocultar a los demás. Miró hacia la derecha, Matt estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Cruzó sus ojos de color miel con los azules profundos de él y captó su mirada. Impasible. ¿En serio?

El semblante de Mimi cambió ligeramente a uno de frustración, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su mejor amiga pelirroja que miró con curiosidad al antiguo portador de la amistad. ¿Qué había ocurrido ahí? Pero la castaña, como buena actriz que era, no dejó que se le notara y terminó la actuación volviendo a encender la música y recibiendo las palabras de consuelo de sus amigos. Bueno, no pensaba rendirse porque el plan A no hubiera dado resultado. Si no conseguía producirle pena o compasión habría que probar con otra emoción.

Se acercó a Matt, esperó a que terminara de hablar con su hermano, y se puso delante de él con una gran sonrisa.

-Me ha dicho Tai que tu grupo va a tocar en un sitio muy importante, ¿no? -dijo muy emocionada.

-Sí -respondió él, no en todo borde pero sí muy seco para el gusto de la ojimiel.

-¿Dónde es?

-No lo conoces.

-Prueba, igual sí que lo sé -replicó ella sintiendo que se enfadaba por momentos.

-No, es en otra ciudad -dijo el rubio.

Concluyó la conversación de esa forma tan tosca dándose la vuelta y yéndose a hablar con Tai. La irritación en Mimi casi se podía palpar, cerró los puños con fuerza y fulminó con la mirada la nuca de Matt. ¿Cómo podía no entusiasmarse con nada? Y, más importante aún, ¿cómo podía tratarla de esa manera? Se recompuso diciéndose a sí misma que aún tenía más planes. Sonrió con malicia y lo preparó todo para su siguiente idea.

Se puso cerca de donde el chico charlaba con su mejor amigo y esperó pacientemente a que una de las chicas se acercara a ella. Vio que llegaba su oportunidad cuando Yolei se despegó de Ken porque había empezado a hablar con Davis de fútbol. Captó la mirada de la pelimorada y aguardó a que llegara junto a ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Me alegro mucho de que te vaya tan bien con Ken! -exclamó con entusiasmo, en una voz algo más alta de lo necesario para asegurarse de que era escuchada-. Además es un chico guapísimo.

-Sí, lo sé... -respondió Yolei algo confusa y bastante colorada.

-Es que me gustan los chicos que tienen el pelo oscuro, el rubio por ejemplo me parece un color nada favorecedor -continuó hablando Mimi-. Y Ken viste genial, no me gustan los que llevan ropa que hace que parezca que van de duritos, con camisas bastante abiertas y pantalones algo ajustados...

Comenzó a describir detalladamente la vestimenta habitual de Matt, lo miró de reojo a la espera de que diera muestras de estar prestándole atención pero vio que no estaba resultando así que tendría que ser bastante más drástica.

-¡Vaya, chicos como Matt! -casi chilló dándose la vuelta para señalarle-. ¡Uy, no te ofendas, es solo mi opinión!

Fingió sentir vergüenza y escudriñó con la mirada al rubio. Él la miró apenas unos instantes, con una indiferencia que el resultó insultante, y después volvió su atención hacia la televisión mientras daba un trago a su bebida. La castaña se mordió la lengua para no empezar a gritarle improperios. ¿Ni siquiera se iba a sentir ofendido?

-Pero si más de una vez me has dicho que te gustan los chicos rubios y... -comenzó a hablar Yolei haciendo que se diera cuenta de que seguía al lado de su amiga.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, olvídalo. Era una broma.

Dejó a la pelimorada bastante confundida y se fue al baño caminando con pasos fuertes, estaba muy enfadada. Ni se entusiasmó al encontrar a Kari y a T.K en un rincón del pasillo regalándose pequeños besos, lo cual ya hacía que su teoría se verificara por completo. Los ignoró cuando la miraron con sorpresa y vergüenza, entrando al baño y dando un portazo.

Se miró al espejo intentando buscar un plan D. No creía que nunca le hubiera costado tanto algo, normalmente conseguía lo que quería a la primera o, como mucho, a la segunda. Entonces, mirándose su bonito vestido se le ocurrió otra idea. Una que iba a ser dolorosa para ella pero se dijo que situaciones desesperadas requerían soluciones desesperadas. Salió del baño, dirigió una tranquilizadora sonrisa a la pequeña de los Yagami para darle a entender que no diría nada de lo suyo con el portador de la esperanza, y fue a la mesa para coger un vaso y llenarlo hasta el borde de bebida.

Buscó con la mirada a Matt y lo encontró en el mismo sitio de antes. Se puso detrás de él, todo lo cerca que pudo sin tocarle, y aguardó con el vaso en alto fingiendo mirar la televisión. Apenas cinco minutos después su plan se llevó a cabo. El rubio había retrocedido un paso y, como no sabía que estaba tan cerca, le dio en la mano haciendo que derramase el contenido del vaso sobre su vestido. Su chillido destrozó los tímpanos a todos los presentes.

-¡Yamato Ishida, eres tonto! ¡Este vestido me lo regaló mi difunta tía y lo tengo guardado para ocasiones especiales!

Percibió de reojo la mirada de asombro de las chicas, ellas habían ido con Mimi de compras el día que adquirió ese vestido así que no las engañó. Esperó que sus amigas no dijeran nada y continuó con su teatrillo haciendo que los ojos se le inundasen de lágrimas. El antiguo portador de la amistad la miró casi como si lo aburriera.

-Pues ten más cuidado de dónde te pones -le dijo Matt-. Llévalo a la tintorería y yo pagaré la factura.

Después se fue al baño dejándola con la palabra en la boca, que en ese momento formaba una pequeña "o" por el asombro. ¡Ese chico no tenía corazón! ¡No se sentía culpable!

-Tranquila, Mimi, te dejaré algo de ropa de mi madre para que puedas ponerte algo seco -sugirió Joe mientras la guiaba hasta el dormitorio principal.

La castaña no fue muy consciente de lo que sucedió a su alrededor después de eso. No podía creer que existiera alguien tan insensible como Matt. La irritación la invadía en grandes oleadas, no comprendía para nada a ese chico. Le rodeaba un extraño halo de misterio que no conseguía atravesar.

Un rato después salió de la habitación de los señores Kido con un horrible vestido que parecía de su abuela. ¡Que humillación! Encima había sacrificado su precioso conjunto nuevo para nada. Sus amigas la interceptaron en cuanto la vieron y se la llevaron a parte para empezar el interrogatorio.

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso? ¿Por qué estás tan rara hoy? -preguntó Sora inquisitiva.

Las miró de forma inocente, a punto de mentirlas, cuando Kari la interrumpió.

-No nos lo digas si no quieres, pero no nos mientas, por favor.

Se sintió mal por sus amigas y suspiró antes de confesar todo, tanto el desafío que se había impuesto a sí misma como los planes que no le habían salido bien. Ellas rieron por sus ocurrencias, Mimi jamás dejaría de sorprenderlas.

-¡Qué lista eres! -alabó Yolei con su habitual adoración por la antigua portadora de la inocencia.

-No creo que consigas nada -replicó Sora-. Matt es como es, siempre lo ha sido.

-Es cierto, no suele mostrar sus sentimientos -dijo Kari.

Pero Mimi no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente, tenía que encontrar otra manera de hacer que el chico tuviera alguna emoción. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la velada llegaba a su fin y no había conseguido más que llevar unas pintas extravagantes y decepcionarse por su fracaso. Vio que el rubio cogía algo de un rincón, era una gran funda para algún instrumento, una guitarra tal vez. Después se despidió con la mano y salió de la casa sin pararse demasiado. Los ojos de la castaña se entrecerraron por el enfado, no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

Corrió hacia la puerta y persiguió por el pasillo al chico, pero justo se cerró la puerta del ascensor. Se quitó sus bonitos zapatos de tacón de aguja, tan poco prácticos para vivir situaciones como esa, y corrió escaleras abajo para alcanzarlo. Llegó resoplando cuando el ascensor se abría.

-¡Tú! -le dijo tratando de respirar y señalándolo con el dedo-. Tú... eres...

Él estaba apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, cómo no, y con el instrumento reposando en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó-. Ya te he dicho que pagaré la tintorería.

Eso hizo que explotara. Se tenía a sí misma como una chica encantadora y dulce pero si la hacían enfadar sabrían lo que era un verdadero peligro. Soltó una exclamación de frustración, apretó los puños y avanzó hacia él mientras lo miraba acusadoramente.

-¡No sé cómo eres! ¡Eres el tío más raro del mundo! ¡Nada te afecta, nada te importa, todo te resbala por completo! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?!

Intentó controlarse, porque tenía unas terribles ganas de pegarlo y eso era impropio de ella, aunque sabía que una vez que explotaba no había vuelta atrás, como cuando un volcán entra en erupción.

-¡Pero no me pienso rendir! ¡Voy a hacer que sientas alguna emoción! -gritó la castaña enfadada.

Sin esperar una reacción por parte de Matt, salvó la distancia que los separaba con los brazos extendidos como si fuera a golpearlo. Pero en vez de eso lo cogió con fuerza de la camisa obligando a que se agachara un poco y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Con satisfacción vio por fin una emoción en esos profundos ojos azules: sorpresa.

La castaña cerró los ojos para disfrutar del todo de su victoria. Después se separó de él y se dio la vuelta para marcharse apresuradamente. Justo antes de perder de vista al rubio, se dio la vuelta guiándole un ojo.

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, aunque sea con el plan E -susurró con satisfacción.

Y allí se quedó Matt, el chico frío y serio, con el mayor gesto de sorpresa que había puesto en su vida. Se llevó los dedos a los labios para rozarlos. La puerta del ascensor empezó a cerrarse y se apresuró a detenerla, porque iba a llegar tarde al ensayo de su banda.

Caminó con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Muy bien, le iba a demostrar a la castaña que él también conseguía lo que quería si se lo proponía.

Si Mimi quería jugar, jugarían.

.

* * *

**La inspiración con esta pareja me ha vuelto a venir, es que tienen ambos personalidades muy distintas y su relación es muy explosiva, me encanta. **

**Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fic :)**


End file.
